


Hearth

by MLMRed (MSW)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Namelessshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSW/pseuds/MLMRed
Summary: Red thinks about how much he loves his husband as the other man wakes up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to keep calm during the election. I headcanon Red as nonverbal.

Red stirred, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the sunlight. Something soft tickled his chin, and he glanced down to see a tuft of brown hair pressed against him. He could feel Green's arms wrapped around him, and he smiled softly. Green snored against him, still deeply asleep.  
It was at times like this that Red thought about how deeply he loved his husband. They were still newlyweds, yes, but he felt as though he fell deeper in love with the other man by the day, nay, by the second. It was a strange thought: there was a point when they were young that they almost despised one another. And yet, as they grew older, they needed each other more and more. Green was no doubt still cocky and pompous, and yet, his teasing remarks that would have irked Red when they were young made him grin now. Perhaps it was because now, Green's jabs were far more half-hearted and playful, his chocolate brown eyes sparkling as he made eye contact with the other man. Perhaps it was because when he kissed Green, the gym leader still blushed vibrantly like he was still a young teen in love, or the look in the brunette's eyes when he said three words that still made Red's heart skip a beat. Gingerly, he leaned his head down and pressed a kiss to the top of Green's head. The man stirred, squeezing Red tighter and nuzzling Red's chest. He spoke to his husband sleepily, obviously not awake quite yet.  
"Five more minutes... I'm comfy."  
Red gave Green an amused smile, ruffling his hair, Green groaned.  
"Now who's the bully... giving me a noogie there are you, pal?"  
The champion snorted. Green grinned at that, though his husband couldn't see his face due to the fact that Green's face was still pressed against Red's chest.  
"I'm awake, I'm awake."  
Reluctantly, Green leaned back from his husband's chest, yawning. Red immediately leaned down to kiss him, making the other man squeak in surprise before kissing back.  
"Affectionate, hm?"  
Red peppered Green's face with kisses, his husband squirming and giggling against him.  
"Calm down, I'm not dying here."  
Drawing his hands up, Red pushed Green away a bit in order to get space to sign, which Green obliged to.  
"I love you. I love you more than you can imagine."  
Red's eyes met his husband's, his cheeks the same hue as his name. The gym leader seemed almost entranced, his face slowly flushing. He looked away happily: a grin was unavoidable.  
"I love you too."


End file.
